


What is His Why?

by Celeste (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Free Verse, Poetry, cielizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Celeste
Summary: A short poem about Ciel holding his love for Lizzie back.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/259109) by Regina Spektor. 



Side by side

They stand together

Holding hands

To endure the weather

And then one day

She steps forward

For the worse 

Or for the better

And something holds her back

A gentle tug at the girl’s sweater.

He says, “I want to go with you,”

But he’s just a liar.

Side by side

They stand together

Holding hands

They breathe in aether

And then one day

She says, “come on,”

And he replies with

“I’m tired.

A storm is forming,

And I’m sorry.

I want to go with you,”

But he’s just a liar.

Side by side

They stand together

Holding hands

To avoid the nether

And then one day

She steps forward

For the worse 

Or for the better.

And something holds her back

A gentle tug on the girl’s sweater.

She asks, “Why do you insist?”

He says,

“Because I’m trying to protect you.”


End file.
